The Future, Is Strange
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: It's been six years since Shadow Was Found, and based on the 2nd ending in Shadow is found comes this lovely, funny and all together another Story from yours truly! Enjoy and please review
1. Babysitting

Welcome to another story in my wonderful messed up world, well more like messed up head, what ever, enjoy reading!  
  
Waves hands and cheers "Shadow 4 Amy for Eva!!!"  
  
Oh and this Story is based 6 years after everything that happened in Shadow Is Found, Please read it before this, or you won't know who Narisha is XD. And Everyone knows the drill:  
I Do Not Own Sonic Characters In Any Way but if it was a bad thing to write this, would they allow me to?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It has been 6 years since everything that happened, Shadow and Amy have 2 children, one resembles Shadow while the other Amy (except she has blonde hair which is good reason for the name), they're very cute kids, One is named Maria [4] and the other which is a boy, is named Shade [2] (or his mum calls his Shadey). Rouge and Knuckles haven't had any children, they can't agree on it XD. No one will probably like this but oh well, Narisha and Tails actually fell in love and married a year after Amy and Shadow. They've had one girl and named it Karen [4], after Narisha's mum. She's Tails' colour and has short blonde hair, she has green eyes and wears green track pants and a blue T-shirt. Maria wears a blue dress [to look just like Maria] and Shade wears whatever his mum puts on him.  
  
Now let the Story begin!  
  
Amy and Narisha meet for lunch every now and again, they bring their children and the guys go to where ever guys go when girls go to talk. Narisha bounces Karen on her knee while drinking a coffee, Amy has Shade in a stroller and Maria is running circles around the table.  
  
"So how have things been lately?" Narisha asked after putting her coffee down, "Not bad, me and Shadow are thinking of going on a holiday but we're not sure if it would be safe for the kids" Amy replied.  
  
"That's no problem! I'll gladly baby-sit for you!" Narisha said gleefully. Amy laughed and looked at her children "I don't think you could handle these 2 little bundles of love!" she said and giggled.  
  
Narisha put Karen down so she could run around too, "Well It wouldn't be too hard, I mean I live in a big enough place, it's not dangerous, and I'm so good with kids" Narisha said cheerfully and flicked her tail around. Maria ran up to Amy and pulled at her skirt, "mummy, can I have money to ride the pony?" she asked and pointed to a pony ride. Amy nodded and gave her a dollar, Shade made some noises, so Narisha got up and picked him up, "What's up little guy? you wanna ride it too?" She said babyishly (I don't think that's a real word but oh well).  
  
Amy laughed as Narisha climbed on the pony ride thing with Shade and Maria, Shade could talk it's just he didn't very much.  
  
Narisha grinned widely while she laughed and played with the kids, she knew why they wanted to go on holiday, Amy's Birthday is coming up, and Shadow probably wants to take Amy on holiday so when they come back late at night and so we can surprise them with a party.  
  
After the ride ran out the three little children ran about eagerly, ready to go home and have a snack. "Mummy, Let's go home I'm hungry" whined Karen while pulling on Narisha's trousers. Maria walked Shade back to his Stroller, but he pushed and pulled and claimed "I don't need it anymore! I can walk!" but Narisha and Amy knew very well he was only trying to act big in front of his sister and he would get tired on the walk home.  
  
"Are you sure you would be able to handle them?" Amy asked once more before picking up Shade and hitching him up on her hip, while Maria took hold of her hand. Narisha waved her hand "It'll be no problem, they seem little angels to me" she said happily.  
  
'Little Angels' indeed.  
  
The weekend came and Amy dropped by Narisha's and Tails' place to drop off her children, she felt bad, but they didn't want to worry about them while on holiday. Narisha bid them farewell and told them "have fun and don't worry one insy little bit, I'll even get them to call you at night if you think that would make you feel better."  
  
Amy shook her head, "That's okay... just keep a good eye on them... I don't want them getting into trouble" Amy murmured softly.  
  
Amy hugged and kissed them goodbye and tried to act happy while she walked away waving until she caught up to Shadow at the train station.  
  
Maria and Shade waved happily as they had no idea they were gonna be stuck in this 'dull' place for the entire weekend.  
  
/-.Later.-'  
  
Maria, Shade and Karen ran happily around a tree, and a bush, and maybe even a bunch of grass. Narisha watched them from a high spot on the cliff, it's been her favourite spot for almost as long as she's known all her new friends, she was sitting up here when Tails called her down to ask her 'Something'.  
  
/-.Flash Back.-'  
  
Narisha's hair blew softly in the wind and the green grass looked beautiful in the spring, her bells tingled quietly, Narisha stared at the setting sun, Tails said she'd go blind if she kept doing it but she couldn't help it, the sun reminded her of the good days, with her mum, dad and brother. Cheerfully laughing and playing on the green grass and running through the forest to play hide and seek. The sun would start to set and they'd hear their mother calling 'Dinner Time!' she'd yell from the front step.  
  
As Narisha remembered those wonderful days, a two tailed fox found himself in a very difficult situation, he loved Narisha, and he was pretty sure she kinda liked him too, but the part about proposing was so hard! He felt bubbly inside and couldn't find the words half the time. Tails sighed heavily and walked out to TRY and 'pop' the question, after walking a while he spotted her on the cliff and noticed she was staring at the setting sun again.  
  
Tails laughed and made a face "I told you, you'll go blind if you keep doing that" he said like he was a parent, Narisha looked at him with a hint of confusion, then realised what he ment, "Oh! ummm I was uhh..." she tried to lie but couldn't.  
  
Tails just laughed, "Uhh why don't you come down? I uh have something to ask you..." he said with a bit of a quiver to his voice.  
  
Narisha shot another questioning look then started to climb down from the ledge. About half way down she hopped down and landed on her feet, sort of like a ninja would I suppose, it startled Tails, "So what's up?" she asked and flicked her tail about.  
  
Tails scratched the back of his head and he was slightly blushing, then he sighed 'now or never' Narisha tilted her head, "Narisha, I uhh I've wanted to ask you for some time now.... I think we'd make a uhh great couple and maybe..." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed, "Will You Marry Me?" he suddenly asked loudly.  
  
Narisha gave a shocking look at him, and then blushed a bit and kicked her foot, she tried to say something but it wouldn't come out, a smile came to her face and some tears as well, then she jumped and hugged the two tailed fox and said very happily "YES!"  
  
/-.End Flash Back.-'  
  
Narisha sighed, that must have been her happiest day ever, Karen looked up and waved happily "Mummy!!! We're Hungry!" she called.  
  
Narisha waved and called back, "Okay! I'll come down and make you some sandwiches!"  
  
With that Narisha stood up on the ledge and jumped all the way down, Maria and Shade looked stunned but Karen just giggled and grabbed her mothers hand and they ran to Shade and Maria. "Come on! mummy's gonna make sandwiches!" Karen yelled cheerfully, Shade nodded slowly and Maria giggled slightly. They ran up to the house and sat patiently in the kitchen, waiting for their meal.  
  
Narisha called from the kitchen, "No one allergic to bread and butter are ya's?" the three laughed loudly and shouted "Nooooo".  
  
Narisha soon came out of the kitchen carrying a large plate covered in sandwiches, she put in on the table in front of the children, she gave a funny look and said "Now, this side is for those who love meat, and this side is for those vegetarians out there."  
  
Karen laughed and grabbed one of the 'Vegetarian sandwiches' and scoffed it down, Maria and Shade took their time looking at the sandwiches. Maria pulled out one and looked at the inside, she then asked Narisha "What's this?" she pointed to the sandwich insides.  
  
Narisha squinted, "I think it be brains..."  
  
Maria stared blankly, and Narisha laughed loudly, "Sorry your not used of my jokes! it's Egg Curry Sandwich. There's a few in there if you like it."  
  
/-.Later that night.-'  
  
Narisha tucked them in the spare beds and kissed them good night "Now don't worry about any monsters or whatever you might think lives near here, cause I put a thingy on the door, so nothing evils coming in here or the house" =P Narisha smiled widely and closed the door.  
  
Then she walked into the lounge room and fell onto the couch, Tails was dozing off and Narisha smiled and brushed his hair out of his face, "You should go to bed sleepy head..." she said quietly. Tails opened an eye and giggled, "I would but I'm so close" he yawned.  
  
"Your closer to falling asleep, you could hurt yourself if you work while your tired" Narisha said with a hint of worry, and gave a 'DEADLY' sooky face look.  
  
Tails sighed, "Can I just work till 10pm?" he asked.  
  
Narisha smiled "OKAY! but not a minute after!" she said happily and kissed him goodnight. Then trudged off to bed, Tails yawned and stretched, he forced himself to his feet and walked down into his lab.  
  
"If my experiment works, we won't have to worry about Eggman Ever again" Tails said cheerfully, he was working on a liquid, that when drank, will give super sonic speed. The best part was it would only work on animals, so Eggman would have to steal it and THEN get an animal on his side.  
  
It was a strange project, and the liquid needed large amounts of electricity put into it, it was the only thing that affected it the way he wanted it to. Narisha was almost asleep when she heard a -BANG!- like something had exploded!  
  
She jumped out off bed immediately and raced towards the lab, "Tails Honey? you okay?" she called into the smoked darkness.  
  
"I'm fine but..." His voice sounded a little strange and Narisha felt weird, different, and she felt even maybe a little taller.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well what do you think? I love leaving it just when your gonna learn something, sorry it will take me ages to do another chapter, It's hard to write it in such long chapters, well have fun reading and please don't flame me, As far as I can see I don't think I've broken a rule, I hope I haven't anyway.... 


	2. What Happened?

What has happened? read and see! hope you enjoy if not, well please don't flame me. I don't think I've broken any rules.  
  
I Do NOT own any Sonic characters, but I will write about them anyway =P  
  
Narisha squinted at the dark smoke flowing out of the lab, "Should I come in and help you?"  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea..." Tails said only loud enough for her to hear. Narisha tilted her head. "Tails, What's happened?" she asked to the darkness.  
  
Narisha heard Tails sigh, and then foot steps coming up the stairs, the smoke was starting to clear. Narisha squinted again at the smoked darkness, then yelped and jumped back, "TAILS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" She screamed and pointed.  
  
Tails had been turned into a human and a very cute looking one at that, orange spiky hair, ears slightly pointed, thank goodness he was wearing some clothing. Narisha stepped up to him and saw some shock in his eyes, she looked behind her (thinking maybe something shocking was BEHIND her) she couldn't see her tail....  
  
"EEEP!" she squealed, "T-Tails.... what did you do?" Narisha looked herself over and she had been turned human as well. Her blonde hair was a bit longer and her figure was different, some could say she has large resemblance to Maria at this time.  
  
"It must have been the experiment I was doing, an electrical surge must have..." Narisha interrupted him, "Uh Tails, dearest, I'm not a genius..."  
  
Tails sweat dropped, "I think I stuffed up, and... that we won't be the only ones human...."  
  
Narisha gasped and ran into her daughters room, "NO NO NO! This isn't good! She won't recognize me or herself or ANYONE! Tails FIX IT" Narisha whined loudly.  
  
Tails pat her back "It's not that bad, and she would recognize you, I'll try and fix it before they wake up, if I don't, you'll have to uhhh try and keep them under control..." Tails said quietly.  
  
Narisha sighed, "Alright, but I'm not being a human for too long, I'm almost too tall for the door ways..."  
  
Tails laughed and stepped back into his lab, Narisha walked to in front of the couch and fell onto it. She closed her tired eyes and hoped she'd be a wolf when she woke up.  
  
Morning came, Narisha opened her sleepy eyes and yawned, she stretched and noticed her tail didn't hit her leg when she stretched, she looked at her hands, still human. Narisha sighed, this was gonna be a hard day, she could feel it. Narisha tried to flick her ears but they wouldn't work, she heard something stir in her daughters bedroom. Narisha bit her upper lip, her daughter is now a human, what is she gonna say?  
  
Narisha stepped into Karen's room and looked around, Karen was standing in front of a mirror and twirling around, Narisha gave a questioning look 'does she like being human?' she thought to herself.  
  
Karen is wearing a long white dress, her hair is an orangeish yellow and it reached to her shoulders, her pretty black shoes show below her dress. Karen twirled again and spotted Narisha, Narisha gasped and ducked around the door. Narisha heard her daughters voice, "Mummy? why do we look so funny?" she asked in the cutest voice.  
  
Narisha sighed with relief, Karen walked out and looked up at her, "Well, I don't know, but daddy will fix it don't worry." Narisha said quietly.  
  
Karen smiled and then ran into her room to play with her toys, Narisha went to the spare room to check on Maria and Shade. They were human also, and that ment.... THEY HAD TO BE BACK TO HEDGEHOGS BEFORE AMY AND SHADOW GOT BACK! And what would happen if they told their parents!  
  
Narisha hit her head on the wall, of all the weekends! of all the days in the year! she had to be babysitting on the only weekend Tails had made a mistake with his research! Things couldn't get much worse, Narisha trudged over to the couch and fell onto it once again, she sighed. She was not looking forward to having to tell Amy or Shadow about this.  
  
Narisha forced herself up and walked into the lab, "Tails? hows it going?" she asked while avoiding broken glass.  
  
Tails sat at his desk scribbling something, he turned and their eyes met, "Not good, I think we might be stuck like this for longer than a little while..." he sighed.  
  
Narisha would have put her ears back but her small human ears couldn't do that, "Can I help?" Narisha asked. Tails looked to the ceiling, "You could keep the kids busy, they might get restless knowing they're human, and I can't work with too much noise around the house."  
  
"Okay, good luck, I'll come check on you every now and again okay?" Narisha said and turned to leave. Tails smiled and nodded, (his orange spiky hair looked very cute!). Before Narisha left the room, she saw the past of what happened, she held in her gasp and walked out, What had happened was the tube of liquid exploded and emmited a gas, that went through the house in an instant, so when Narisha got up, she was already human. Tails was lucky to be in one piece, the machine exploded and blew glass and metal everywhere.  
  
Narisha heard noises in the spare room, 'time to face the music' Narisha sighed, she walked up to the door and saw a cute little blonde girl, if she were a little different she could be mistaken for the long past dead Maria Robotnic. So if Shadow saw this he'd either be glad or have a break down. Shade was still sleeping, lazy boy, his hair was short but still it was black with little red streaks and it curved up slightly, so he could probably still look like a hedgehog from the back.  
  
End Chapter 2 hope you enjoy reading please review and PLEASE don't flame me.  
and if you like you may recommend me a story to read. just email me  
anyhow, have fun and enjoy my stories, sorry bout this one being a bit short, but I REALLY wanted to put it up. 


	3. Fun Around The House

Welcome back to my world, Thank you for all the wonderful nice reviews! (none of which had a single swear word) Thank you also for reading my story and tolerating my lack of detail, now please enjoy my story once again, have fun reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Characters, Sega owns them, or who ever does now anyway. Who needs to own them when you can own made up Characters! (Narisha, Joseph, Karen (mother), Karen (Daughter), Gordon, Maria (child) and Shade (child))  
  
Maria ran out the room right passed Narisha, then she stopped and looked at her for a moment, Narisha gulped, "hey good morning Maria, want some breakfast?" Narisha asked and rubbed her head.  
  
Maria slowly shook her head, she looked quite confused, Narisha sighed "urr, uncle Tails accidentally turned us into humans, please don't be upset and don't tell your mum! or dad!" Narisha pleaded. Maria stepped up to her, "It's okay aunty, I'm sure he'll fix it" she said in her gorgeous voice. Narisha nodded and sniffled, 'Well that wasn't so hard, but what about Shade...' Narisha mumble very quietly.  
  
Narisha walked into the child's bedroom and sat at the end of the bed, she put her hand on Shade and shook him slightly, "Shade? are you awake?" Narisha asked softly.  
  
Shade groaned and rolled over, "I'm sleepy leave me alone" he muttered.  
  
"I have to tell you something" Narisha said quietly.  
  
Shade sat up in bed and looked at Narisha, he had a shocked look on his face, "It's okay Shade, it's me, Aunty Narisha, Tails made a mistake and turned us all like this, please don't get upset or nothing, he'll fix it soon."  
  
Shade still kept his blank look, Maria ran in and grabbed her brother tightly by the arm, "Shade Shade! come look at the butterfly's!" she yelled happily. Shade hesitated but she was much stronger, he screamed loudly and tried to crawl back into bed, Maria must be used of him doing this, she continued to drag him outside.  
  
/-.An hour or more later.-'  
  
Narisha grew tired of being human very quickly, she missed her tail and her large ears, she trudged into Tails lab, still avoiding broken glass. "Tails, any luck?" she asked softly.  
  
Tails sighed, "nope, I don't even know how I did it, it all seems impossible to all my research... maybe if I.." he trailed off and walked over to his computer again, typing quickly and searching his files. Narisha watched and tilted her head, she would have stayed there but the phone rang, Narisha jumped and galloped out of the lab towards the phone, Karen picked it up.  
  
"Heeellloo, This is Karen" Karen said politely.  
  
"Hey is your mummy available?" said the voice on the other side.  
  
"She might be, is this Shadey's and Maria's mummy?" Karen asked then she yawned.  
  
"Yes it is, I just called to check everything's okay" Amy replied.  
  
"Here she ish"  
  
Narisha took the phone off Karen and patted her lightly on the head with a smile, "Hey Amy what's up?" she asked.  
  
"oh not much just checking on my little horrors" Amy said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh well I don't think they've shown that side of themselves yet! Maria dragged Shade out this morning to see the butterflies on the flowers."  
  
"That's nice! can I talk to one of them or are they still playing outside?" Amy asked.  
  
"Their still outside sorry, I should go watch them, so they don't get themselves hurt."  
  
"Alright, be careful and call me if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Don't worry and enjoy your holiday!" Narisha giggled.  
  
"okay okay I will, call you tomorrow, Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Narisha hung up the phone, "Phew, good thing I always sound different on the phone or she might have noticed something" Narisha said to herself. Karen stood near her with a wide grin, she was proud of herself for answering the phone, she had learned how by hearing Narisha do it countless times.  
  
Narisha put out her arms and picked her up, she hitched her up on her hip to make it easier to hold her, "Okay little miss muffet, what would you like for lunch later?" Narisha asked her daughter.  
  
Karen put her finger on her chin to think, "I think I want.... BRAINS ON A SANDWITCH!" she yelled happily.  
  
Narisha smiled and laughed, "All right one serving of brains on a sandwich coming right up!  
  
/-.Later yet again.-' (about 5 hours till dinner so it must be like 2pm :D )  
  
Narisha lazed on the couch, she'd cleaned the house and played with the kids, and check on Tails every hour and a half, this weekend was seeming something boring.  
  
Tails came out of the lab and fell onto the couch exhausted, "maybe you should take the kids to the park? I think we'd all like that" he suggested, "You look bored anyway."  
  
Narisha nodded, she was bored and they needed something to do before the time to make dinner, "Okay, we'll be back before dark, good luck with the antidote" Narisha said happily then kissed Tails on the cheek. Then she jumped up to the closest window and yelled out, "HHEEEY who wants to go to the PARK!!!"  
  
The three children jumped and waved happily, "OOO ME! ME! ME! ME!" they said all together. Narisha dressed them in clothing to play in, and she put on a long dress covered in flower patterns (it really showed off her figure). She dressed Shade in trousers and a T-shirt, Maria in a skirt and shirt, Karen in overalls. They looked like the same family, it was quite funny.  
  
They walked to the train station and went to a park in station square, Narisha sat on the bench and watched the children play in the sand box. Someone came over and looked her up and down, Narisha sweat dropped, the man lifted his hat, "Are those your children over there?" he pointed to the sandbox.  
  
"Yeah, why's it matter, parks free to play in" Narisha replied and gave him a glum look. The man nodded, "Are they triplets? because the girls look so identical" he asked and pushed his hat up.  
  
"uh yeah, they're um, 4 years old..." Narisha said and kind of felt weird talking to someone she'd never seen or talked to before. "Could I take a picture of you and them?" he asked.  
  
Narisha thought for a moment, "well I dunno, what's the point?" she asked.  
  
"I want to put them in a magazine, they are so cute and your quite thin to have triplets, have you ever considered modelling?" he asked. Narisha blushed and waved her hand, "no no no, I have to take care of them, but I won't mind the picture"  
  
Narisha pushed herself up, "Hey you kids wanna be in a photo?" Narisha yelled.  
  
They looked at each other then smiled and ran up to her, Narisha brushed off some sand, the man pulled out a camera and they stood perfectly still. -Click- "Thank you very much" the man said then asked, "Could I have your names?"  
  
Narisha thought quickly and lied "Well I'm Nina, this is "Megan, Samuel and Kathy."  
  
"Thank you once again" he smiled brightly, tipped his hat and walked away. Narisha giggled, "Sorry I had to say fake names, or Amy could find out some how" Narisha whispered.  
  
The three just giggled and went back to the sandbox, they built a large castle in the middle of the box and the stomped all over it. They spent at least 2 hours there, it was starting to get a bit dark so she got them together, brushed off the sand and they walked back to the train. After they got home Narisha told Tails of their fun day, and they might end up in a magazine, as humans!  
  
Tails just laughed and patted Narisha's back, Narisha laughed too and then went to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
/-.Sunday Morning.-'  
  
Only one more day to try and get it, if they were all still human by Monday they'd be caught, Tails worked hard during the night, he's barely slept for the whole weekend. Narisha rented out some movies and watched them with the kids.  
  
Tails stepped happily out of his lab, he sat on the couch and gave a sideway glance, Narisha looked at him with a blank face, "So who wants to be their old selves again?" he said and held a little drink bottle.  
  
Narisha smiled brightly and hugged him, being careful not to knock the solution out of his hands. Tails poured it into little cups and they all drank it, "It'll take awhile but don't worry, I know it works" he said proudly.  
  
Narisha nodded and grinned, within the hour they all turned back to their original selves, Narisha combed over the children to make sure everything looked normal. The phone rang while she was checking Karen, Maria picked it up, "Hello? HI MUMMY!" she jumped up and down happily, "IT'S MUMMY" she said to Shade.  
  
Amy's voice on the other side said "yes yes its me, calm down, now have you been good for Aunty Narisha?"  
  
"Yes! and we went to the park and got sand in Shades Hair!!" she yelled happily.  
  
"Oh I hope that washes out!" Amy giggles, "Can I talk to Narisha?"  
  
"Yup yup!" Maria passes the phone to Narisha.  
  
"Hello Amy, hows your holiday been?" Narisha asked.  
  
"Great! oh yeah when I'm done Shadow said he wanted to talk to you about something I don't know." Amy laughed.  
  
"Oh okay, well as Maria said we've all had fun, is there anything you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"No just wanted to check on my little horrors" Amy giggled, "Okay I'll pass it on to Shadow."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Shadow's voice could be heard, "Hey, I bet you know why I needed to talk to you" he said.  
  
"Is Amy out of the room?" Narisha asked.  
  
"yeah, she's going to have a shower, anyway, we're going to surprise her at our place, just buy the stuff, hide it away and then set it up in the lounge room at 4pm. Can you do that?"  
  
"No problem!" Narisha said gleefully, "I'll put it all in Tails' plane, and we can fly it over there in no time."  
  
"Thanks, cya tomorrow when we come to get the little rug rats. bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They hung up, Narisha smiled and spun around happily.  
  
Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews, I will try my hardest to write the last chapter(s) so I can go with my next story that would probably be the last with Narisha in them allot, but if you like having Narisha in my stories, please let me know, if you have a account you can find out my email =P, have loads of fun and let me know what you think!


	4. Amy's B'Day!

HEY! this should be the last chapter! I hope you like reading it, I feel honoured that so many people enjoy reading these.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonic or SEGA related Characters, I own my little made up world. =P try take that from me!  
  
Narisha felt happy and excited, Amy's birthday party on Monday night. They all went to the park to have some fun before Monday (not the same park as yesterday), it may have been a different park but the three children found the sand box just as fast.  
  
The day went rather quickly and they all slept well that night, Narisha made Spagetti Bolognase, it must have been good because it was all gone before bed time.  
  
/-.NEXT MORNING.-' AMY'S BIRTHDAY!  
  
Maria and Shade dressed nicely and Tails made them swear they wouldn't say anything about being turned into humans, even though, who can control what a child blurts out. Narisha made sandwitches for them, with BRAINS! The thought was disgusting but it was just curry egg so it tasted good.  
  
"When's mummy coming?" Maria muttered in her sweet little voice.  
  
"Soon" Narisha answered.  
  
"I want ice cream" Shade yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Narisha said and Shade nodded, "Well I hope you don't mind that our ice cream is full of WORMS!" she shouted then fell over laughing histarically. Shade made a sad face and Narisha held in her giggles, "What don't you believe me? well come on, come have a look" Narisha giggled more and led Shade to the freezer.  
  
Narisha opened the freezer and pulled out a Vanilla ice cream, Maria and Karen came in, Karen was smiling widely, she knew what was going on. Narisha glanced around as if she was alone opening a treasure chest, then she slowly opened the lid, the delicious smell of ice cream came out, Shade licked his lips. Narisha pulled the lid off suddenly and the children screamed and jumped away, sure enough there were worms in it, and Shade and Maria covered their mouths and ran out of the room, Karen and Narisha had a good laugh, the worms were lollies they'd thrown in there for a laugh joke for april fools, surprisingly the ice cream was still good, and so were the worms.  
  
"Can I have some worm infested ice cream mummy?" Karen asked and help out a bowl. Narisha nodded and grabbed a wooden spoon and dished out a good ammount, Karen skipped happily back into the lounge room. Shade and Maria watched her in shock as she scooped a dollop of ice cream into her mouth WITH a worm on it, and she slurped it in. Shade looked pale. Narisha happily marched in with some bowls on a large dish, "Anyone want some, don't worry" she said and pulled out a 'worm' and ate it "There only lollies."  
  
Maria jumped up and looked at the bowls, after nodding approviingly to her brother he jumped up and grabbed a bowl. They sat on the couch and ate the ice cream slowly, still not REALLY sure if all the worms are lollies. There was a knock at the door, "Coming!" Narisha said and cheerfully skipped to the door, "HEEEY Amy Hey Shadow!" Narisha said happily and motioned her hand for them to come in.  
  
"Hey Narisha, how was the weekend?" Amy said and happily came over to her children, who jumped up and hugged her, "These little Darlings didn't cause too much trouble did they?"  
  
"No not at all, it was almost like they were, well more behaved than Karen!" Narisha laughed and Karen scratched her head.  
  
"Well we gotta do some shopping and then were all going to the city park" Amy smiled and Shade and Maria said together "YAY!!"  
  
"That's cool, you'd better go do that, we have some stuff to do, but we'll catch up to you, if not we'll chat tomorrow about your holiday!" Narisha grinned and plotted in her head about the party.  
  
Amy took her children by the hands and walked out, she turned and waved before they went out off sight. Narisha clapsed her hands together and smiled, she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, "Time to do some birthday shopping!" she said cheerfully, "You wanna come?" she looked at Tails and Karen.  
  
"YES!" yelled Karen, she flicked her tail happily, Tails nodded with a grin.  
  
/-.Later.-' that night At Shadow's and Amy's place.  
  
The lights were all off and Narisha told everyone to hide quietly untill she turned on the light, everyone ment: Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Cheese. Narisha picked up Karen and they hid behind the table, They all waited quietly, in the dark. Then they heard the key in the door, and the nob turn slowly, they could also hear a bit of talking but not hear what it said.  
  
/-.Shadows POV.-'  
  
Amy opened the door talking happily about the holiday to Maria and Shade, I waited with a slight grin on my face knowing what was going to happen as soon as she opened the door wide enough. "Hey Shadow could you hold this?" she passed me a bag of souviners, I nodded and grinned more when she opened the door and walked in a bit to turn on the light.  
  
.click.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Everyone in the room jumped out and screamed, "Happy Birthday Amy"  
  
Amy had tears in her eyes and she was smiling alot, she hugged Narisha and the others, Narisha gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, Amy spotted that and walked up to me with a smile, "you planned this didn't you?" she asked with a glare, it was a teasing kinda glare.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said childishly "Maaaybe..." she smiled and tackled me, I landed on a misplaced balloon and it made everyone jump and laugh, Amy giggled and stroked my quills, she kissed me on the cheek, "can't wait to plan your birthday then..." sh whispered, then we got to our feet, Everyone gave Amy gifts and me a pat on the back. Sonic was jealous of us a couple of years back but he hides it very well, he gave me a hand shake, and Amy gave him a hug.  
  
/-.Third Person.-'  
  
They all played games and watched some movies, Amy had been given: 2 LARGE lolly pops from Maria and Shade, a make up set thingy from Rouge, Sonic gave her a bean bag, Tails gave her a cook book, and Narisha and Karen gave her HUGE hugs and made her a hat with bells on it just for her, Knuckles couldn't say more than happy birthday he doesn't shop much. Shadow last off all, he gave Amy a hug a kiss and... a red rose.  
  
Amy declared happily that it was her best birthday ever, even better than the year before. After everyone left except for Narisha, Tails and Karen, Amy showed Narisha this magazine she had bought while in the city, there was a photo inside of this beautiful young blonde woman with 3 children, two girls one blonde one with orangish hair, and a boy black with red streaks, Narisha laughed and Amy said "Wow if we were humans i think that's what you'd look like don't you think?" Narisha sweat dropped and pretended she didn't know a thing.  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you think? The End of another Fantastic story! My next story will reveal some info about Narisha and reveal something to do with me! Please Wait and See. Thanks for reading Enjoy! 


End file.
